Quidditch Kisses
by RaspBerryStars
Summary: Two small hidden moments between Ron and Hermione, before and after the finale Quidditch match in HBP.


Alright so this is my first time writing_ Harry Potter _so please try and keep that in mind while reading this (I am aware it's really bad.) Timeline wise this takes place before and after the finale Quidditch match in _Half Blood Price_.

Also, **I do not own Harry Potter**, if I did Sirius would have never died and there would _so_ have been a Luna/Neville hookup!

-

Quidditch Kisses

The sun was shining bright in their faces as the Gryffindor Quidditch team prepared for the last match of the season, which everyone was sure, would end in failure. Hermione Granger (who had been trying her best to spy on them for the last three and a half minutes) walked up to Ronald Weasley, who was looking far paler then he usually did before a match (and that was saying something.)

"Hi Ron"

"On, hi Hermione" he said, slightly blushing at the sight of her "haven't seen you before a game in a while."

"Oh, well you've been with Lavender so…I'm not quit sure I was welcome" she said, clearly trying to look anywhere but his face.

"Oh… yeah."

And for a moment the two just stared at each other, both trying to think of a way the chance the subject. You see, for the past few months, Ron had been dating _Lavender_,and him and Hermione had not been speaking (as a result of him dating _Lavender_), and even though they had made up a while ago, he had still been with _Lavender_, so doing something like this, coming to see him before a game, had been out of the question. But now Ron and Lavender were broken up, which meant that he was a free man, which meant that…

"Alright, well, I just wanted to wish you good luck" she said before reaching up and giving him a kiss (not a peck, not a quick little smooch, but a real flipping kiss!) on the cheek.

The kiss probably took a total of about five seconds, and when Hermione was done, she simply said "with Harry in detention and all, you guys will need all the luck you can get" before smiling, saying a very quiet "well, bye" and walking away, leaving Ron dumbstruck for several seconds before finally waving goodbye, at which point Hermione had already disappeared.

Ron reached up and torched the spot where she had kissed him, quit similar to what he had done when she had pecked him on the cheek before a game in fifth year, only this time it was very different, and in tune, he felt very different. In fifth year the kiss had in fact, been a peck, unlike today when it had been more like, well, a kiss. Ron was fairly sure she hadn't used any tough, but her lips had somehow almost moved a little, resulting in his cheek being quit wet (which he didn't mind in the slightest.) Ron tried to contemplate whether this was something that friends did, because Ron was fairly certain he had never seen her kiss Harry this way…

-

It was unreal.

The screams and shouting of glee were unbelievable. The Gryffindor common room was filled with people jumping up and down, all cheering their heads off and congratulating the team to no end. On the way back from the game, Luna had even told Ron that she had been rooting for them. It seemed like everybody was happy Gryffindor had won.

"Ron, Ron, Ron!" he heard Hermione saying as she ran up to him, and flung herself around him in a hug Ron could only describe as magical. "You won!"

"I know!" he said back with glee "did you see when I blocked that last one?"

"Yes! You were amazing!" she said smiling up at him, and for a second, Ron thought she had a look on her face like she might kiss him. Instead of kissing him, she said "Can… can I borrow you for a minute?" at which all Ron could do was nod, and before he was quit sure what was happening, Hermione was leading him away from the crowds, into what Ron was fairly sure was a closet. When they were both in, Hermione tuned on the light (which hardly added didn't add any light at all) and flipped the little lock on the door.

"You played really well today Ron…" she said in the most un-Hermione like voice he had ever heard, and right when Ron began to realized just how small this closet was, he felt Hermione's lips closing in on his own in an act that made Ron's heart leap out of his chest and dance around, because the most amazing thing that Ron could have ever dreamed of was happening; he was being kissed by none other then Hermione Jean Granger. And this time, he noticed, she was _defiantly_ using tough.

He wasn't certain how long it lasted (it couldn't have been less then a few _long_ minutes), but when they finally broke apart Ron was sure that he could die right there and have had a perfect life. Hermione look positively flustered, and possibly the prettiest he had ever seen her. She smiled a smile at him Ron had never seen before and slightly began to run both hands through her hair. When neither one spoke Ron quietly said "Wow…."

"Yeah…." she said, still looking very out of her head.

"So, um… does this mean that we're a…."

"No!" she said quickly, and after realizing how she had sounded began "I mean, no, we can't get together right now."

"Oh… why not?" he asked.

"Because you and Lavender just broke up and it would be wrong for you to start seeing me so soon."

"Oh…"

"And… Voldemorts returned" she said slowly.

"What's that got to do with us?" he asked.

"Honestly Ron, what do you think all these private classes with Dumbledore have been about? He's preparing Harry to beat Voldemort!" she said in a somewhat louder voice.

"I get that, but what's it got to do –" Hermione cut him off.

"He needs us, _both _of us, and if we get together… Harry will just feel like a third wheel and… We just need to wait."

"Until either Harry or Voldemort dies?" he asked, almost scared; who knew how long it would take for Harry to kill Voldemort, if ever…

"Yeah… I think so" she said, now looking away from his face. They simply stood there for a few minutes, until Hermione finally said "We should probably go back out there, I bet it's your turn to hold the Cup."

"Yeah…your right" he said, unlocking the closet and beginning to walk out, right before he heard her whisper "um… Ron."

"Yeah?" he silently said back.

"Could you… could you maybe not kiss anyone else for a while?" she asked, looking all flustered again.

Ron wasn't entirely sure what to say, or even what she meant.

"I mean, I won't either. It's just… if you could maybe not get another girlfriend for a while, that… um…"

And just like that, Ron understood. He and Hermione could not be together right now, it just can't be, but that didn't mean they couldn't, say, save themselves for each other, for the future.

"Yeah I…. I don't think I'll be kissing anyone else for a while" he said, now smiling.

"Oh… okay, great, me neither" she said, smiling as well, still looking flustered but in an entirely different way. "We should probably get back out there, Harry will probably be done with detention soon" she said after a while.

"Yeah…" and with that, Ronald and Hermione left the closet.

-

Reviews are clearly loved.


End file.
